1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to office space dividing systems, and more specifically to an arrangement for increasing the versatility of office space dividing systems.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Open building floor space may be quickly converted to a plurality of private work stations by interior space dividing systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,116, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Such systems readily allow horizontal work surfaces to be suspended from opposite sides of barrier panels to provide small private cubicles which effectively utilize the amount of floor space available. The primary purpose of the work stations is privacy, and the panel height, such as 60, 65 or 80 inches, is selected for the particular degree of privacy required by the work functions to be performed. Communication, when required, between occupants of the work stations, is accomplished by an occupant physically leaving a work station and entering a work station of another, or several occupants leaving their work stations and gathering in a conference room.